


I Need You Now

by soldiergirl84



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergirl84/pseuds/soldiergirl84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Juan miss each other, and finally give in.  Song fic inspired by the song "I Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Now

I Need You Now

 

_Fernando and Juan miss eachother, and finally give in. Inspired by the song “I Need You Now” by Lady Antebellum._

 

 

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't take it anymore_

 

Fernando knew it wasn't fair to give Juan so much trouble for his decision. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself, and he knew he was trying to get into the Spanish team. He felt betrayed. He was the one who convinced him to come to Chelsea. He was being selfish, though. He couldn't get in the way of his career. But Manchester United? Of all the teams? Fernando used to play for Liverpool, so he always thought that Manchester United was the “armpit” of all the clubs in England. He deserved better.

 

 

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? _

_For me it happens all the time_

 

The last conversation he had with his best friend he told him he never wanted to speak to him again. He couldn't shake that. He now felt terrible about that, and he decided to call anyway, to apologize, and hope that the blue-eyed man calmed down as well. He grabbed his mobile, scrolled through his contacts until he found “Juanito”, and hit Call.

 

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now _

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

 

Juan had just fallen asleep when he got the call. He saw who it was and was surprised.  _ What does he want,  _ the midfielder wondered.

 

“Fer?” he answered sleepily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Juanito, I don't know how to say this, I'm calling because I'm sorry. I said that because I was upset. I can't live without you, you know that.”

 

“Yeah, that's why you cursed at me and told me that you never wanted to speak to me again.”

 

“Like I said, I was upset. I'm sorry. You know I could never live without you.” Fernando apologized.

 

“All right. Apology accepted. Can I go back to sleep now?”

 

“Oh, right.  _ Buenos Noches.” _

 

_ “ _ _ Buenos Noches”. _

 

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

 

Juan rarely drank this much. But since he had been transferred to Manchester United, he was going through the same awkward period of trying to fit in with the rest of the club. That included going to a club with the lads. He was never aggressive when he drank, he actually just walked around hugging random people and told them he loved them. Rio Ferdinand, the designated driver, caught the whole thing on video, with Wayne Rooney, Robin Van Persie, and Ryan Giggs giggling like idiots.

 

“Oi, lover boy, we're going!” Rio called.

 

_ Thank God,  _ Juan thought. He was tired of this place. He wanted Fernando to come walking in. He missed him dearly, and was beginning to regret going to United. He was just grateful that they had the day off tomorrow, because he knew his head was going to be killing him.

 

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

 

The short midfielder was gulping down a liter of water in the car while Wayne, Robin, and Ryan kept laughing about Juan's behavior.

 

“Oh, Juan, you should have seen yourself, mate. It was hilarious!” the Dutchman laughed drunkenly.

 

He wanted nothing to do with it. He was thinking about Fernando, and how he missed him. He thought about him nonstop since he got transferred. He went out with his new teammates every chance he got. He said it was to get to know them better, but he was kidding himself. He was just trying to forget about the tall, blond striker. It wasn't working. It just made him miserable.

 

When the former Blue stumbled into his flat during the wee hours of the morning, he couldn't handle it any longer. He decided he was going to call Fernando. He needed to talk to him, and now. While leaning against the cool tile of his kitchen counter, he scrolled through his contacts until he found Fer, and hit Call.

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

 

Fernando nearly jumped out of his skin when his ringtone, “Smells Like Teen Spirit”, blared through his room. He looked at the caller ID and was perplexed  _ What the hell does he want?  _ He wondered.

 

“ _ Buena?”  _ Fernando answered his phone sleepily. 

 

“Hey, it's me, Juan.”

 

“Yeah, I saw that. What do you want? Are you drunk?”

 

“Can't I just call you because I miss you?”

 

The striker thought for a moment. He had a point; it wasn't a crime to call someone because you missed them. But at this time of night? He must be having a crisis.

 

“You'll see me during the friendlies, and the World Cup.”

 

“I know, but it isn't the same. I need you.”

 

Fernando sighed and laid back on his pillow. He was in Istanbul, getting ready to play Galatasaray, and Juan was in Manchester. There was nothing that could be done. As much as he wanted to be there for him, he couldn't. He kept his world from falling apart so many times. No one knew how weak he truly was, no one but Juan.

 

“Look, you're too far away for me to do anything about. If I was closer, I'd gladly come see you, you know that.” 

 

He could only picture how Juan looked now; the fair skin on his face was probably red, his beautiful blue eyes were blood-shot, and he was probably leaning against the sideboard in his kitchen. In other words, he was a mess. It was ironic that now he was being the strong one this time.

 

_Well I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

 

“I wanted to call you sooner. But I thought it would hurt too much to talk to you.”

 

“But you still are.”

 

“I guess it's better to hurt than to feel nothing.”

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

 

Fernando pondered his friend's words. He was right-it might be better to hurt than to feel nothing. It lets you know you still have a heart.

 

“Juanito, take an aspirin and go to bed. We'll talk a little more when you're sober, okay?”

 

“All right. I'll talk to you later. Have a good night.”

 

“You too. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

With that, they hung up almost simultaneously. Fernando felt his heart break a bit for Juan. The sad thing was he didn't know the severity of the problem. It seemed like he was having trouble fitting in, but it couldn't be THAT bad, could it?

 


End file.
